My First Movies (Partially Lost BabyFirst Cinema Movie Series)
BabyFirst is a TV channel that produces and distributes content for babies through television, the internet, and mobile applications. Another thing that they produced and distributed for was cinemas. With a film series titled My First Movies. The movies would also have a real time live performance of Mitten The Kitten. After the films finished it's run in the theatres, it was never released on home media, making this today lost media. Tillie's BIG Camping Adventure (Partially Lost) In this crossover of Tillie Knock Knock and Vocabularry, they all go on a camping trip together, discovering all the fun things along the way. A song of the film was uploaded on to BabyFirst's Official YouTube Channel, but that was all their was. Shushybye: My Newest Best Friend (Partially Lost) It is unknown what the plot of this movie is and sadly unlike all the other ones it doesn't have a trailer of it's own at all. Although it does have a few clips in the My First Movies trailer. Harry's BIG Birthday Countdown (Partially Lost) This is a big BabyFirst crossover, so this is probably special. Harry the Bunny is planning a big birthday party for his mum, and you and many other BabyFirst Friends are invited to help. Like Tillie's movie, the film has it's own trailer, so at least you can get a idea of what is like. Trunk Tales (English Dub) (Partially Lost) The plot of this Hebrew film is that a elephant is tired of being grey, and therefore wants to be "the most" -- the most exciting, the most beautiful, and the most colourful of all elephants! The film isn't interactive unlike all the other ones, but it did get it's own trailer showing some clips and a English dub of a song though. If waiting till this dub is found isn't your thing, feel free to watch the original Hebrew version here... Harry's BIG Circus Adventure (Lost) This is a movie many people don't know about, so read carefully. Out of all the films mentioned, this one is the most lost of all. There is apparently a other film in the series that existed and had it's own trailer, however this one was not uploaded onto YouTube and was only seen on the now defunct myfirstmovies.com, and because it as now defunct the trailer can no longer be seen, and don't think about going on the Internet Archive's Wayback Machine because the video won't work! The only proof of the film's exist now is a picture from myfirstmovies.com which can be seen on the top right of this section. Spanish Dubs (Partially Lost) The movies were not just in English but they were also dubbed for Spanish viewers, but like the English versions of the films, they are partially lost. Dubbed trailers can be found on the BabyFirst Español YouTube Channel. Secretpedia Founder's Trackdown When a user under the name of Secretpedia Founder discovered that the movie was lost media, he knew he had to do something about it. He has recently contacted BabyFirst and if they don't have any of the films to share, he will contact Phoenix Pictures. For more information about the lost media, please visit the #MyLostFirstMovies website Film Series Trailer #MyLostFirstMovies Website michaellynch68.wixsite.com/my-lost-first-moviesCategory:Lost Movies Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost films Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Partially Found Media